Twists of time, Average paths, and lost views
by FluffMistress-And-SilverWolf
Summary: Matt, a vampire hunter who lost his family. Tai, an immiture assistant and school attendant. Takeru, a simple vampire caught in the middle! What kind of trouble can these three get into? IT's only a few evil rulers, addictive quests and plans gone wrong..
1. Prolouge

Silver: Holy Smokes! Er. Right, anyways. This story is based heavily off of an RP me and Fluffy are doin'. :3 She's helping me write it by pointing out when I type something..uh..FLUFFY! What's that word that you taught me earlier that meant It wasn't what is and-

Fluff: …Wrong.

Silver: …Oh! Okay, well yeah, that. Anyways, I'm really looking forwards to writing this so please read and review! n.n Hehe!!!

* * *

Grey blue eyes stared out of the ratty, rotted window of the small abandoned shed. They blinked twice, before the owner ducked and dashed to the corner of the establishment, a small empty building on the outskirts of a city, with no glass in the windows or doors. It was all one big room, about the size of your general small public bathroom. There was no flooring; just dirt ground. A ratty blanket and a destroyed cardboard box with few items in it sat in a corner, where the boy was.

His name was Takeru Takaishi. A 13-year-old boy with the body and mind of a six year old. He had all his memories, and the vocabulary of a 13 year old, but he sure as hell couldn't do much else than think. Not right now, anyways. Tonight would be the biggest change in his life, amongst a series of many others. Had he known this, he probly woulda never left the 'house', but his curiosity woulda killed him anyways. Tonight was food night, which was apparent since his nerves were tingling. He crept silently from the house, on a doomed-to-fail mission, while said doom was merely a mile away or so.

* * *

Earlier

* * *

"Tai! I told you to pack FOOD! Not hot dogs and chocolate frosting! Jeez, really.." Matt groaned, sifting through a box of stuff that Tai had packed for their 'hunt'. Tai Kamiya and Yamato (Aka, Matt) were vampire hunters. Today was one of many hunts, but the only one that would make a difference to either of them. Tai looked up and grinned, small fangs poking out from the half-vampire's mouth. "Aw, but I love those! Looklooklook, just dip the hot dogs in the chocolate frosting, I SWEAR it's good!" He said, trying to pry the food from his best friend's hands. Matt shook his head defiantly. "NO! We need to—Oh don't give me that look! I'll take the hot dogs, but we're taking buns and shit with us, got it?" he asked, surrendering the items to Tai and crossing his arms.

Tai grinned. It'd been a while since Matt had been in the mood to give Tai what he asked for; the poor guy was never in a good mood. Then again, Tai didn't blame him. Going home, finding his parents and his brother dead…Tai shook his head. Matt hadn't been responsive at all, after coming to live with Tai. He'd opened up gradually until he reached 15, when he left to go live at his own house. The memories haunted him, sure, but he was happier there. Now, here's the weird part…

You see, vampires killed Matt's family; he'd sworn to kill every last one of em' too, except for Tai since he was only a half vampire, and his best friend. But otherwise, Matt had yet to break his promise of Vampiric annihilation. Every vampire they met, Matt killed with no questions; they were nothing to him. Nobody, just dead people who could still walk. They weren't important, and did nothing but harm. He cared nothing for their feelings.

It was a good bit later when the packing of supplies and food was complete, and the two were headed off through the ratty parts of town and into the woods where the Vampires stayed. A few of them, anyways; most of them were still walking about, disguising themselves as humans.

"So, how many do you think we'll catch tonight?" Tai asked, looking over. Matt didn't glance up from the road. "Dunno, but it better be a truckload of them, we didn't get any last night." He growled, more at the steering wheel than anything. "We're going to park over there and eat. I'm hungry." He added, making a sudden sharp turn into a thinly wooded area and stopping. Tai gazed at his friend in bewilderment, but soon was helping to set up camp. They were done in five minutes. Neither of them were aware of the green grey eyes watching them, glinting with a mixture of mild bloodlust and determination. Instinct was all they ran on.

One chance, it was all Takeru had. There were people here. He snuck forwards, trailing around the car and peering towards them from a few feet behind Tai; he was hidden safely behind a tree, watching them eat. How long had it been since he himself could eat like them? He couldn't remember. His fangs swelled and dug painfully into his lower gums, causing him to hiss and move them so that they were resting over his chin.

The hiss hadn't gone un-noticed. "Did you hear that?" Matt asked, looking up. Tai played along. "Hear what? You're crazy." He commented, continuing to eat. Matt frowned. "..Right. I'll be back in a minute, I gotta go get some drinks." He said, before getting up and walking to the trunk of the van. He opened it and acted like he was getting drinks out, but was actually getting their hunting equipment together.

Takeru took the bait, and lunged at Tai, tackling him and trying to get to his neck. He did (all too easily, but this didn't occur to him) and bit. It wasn't long until dizziness and a sense of numb took over, his eyes downcast. Tai grabbed him and looked around for the steel rope. He found it, and tied Takeru up to the tree. "Matt! We have a live one! It's..uh…kinda short.." he trailed off, shaking his head as Matt appeared. Matt raised an eyebrow. The kid was itchingly familiar, but he couldn't figure it out. The young vampire's eyes slid open, bloodshot from the sudden shock of mixed blood. "Wh..what're..you…what're you gonna…" he trailed off, his eyes slipping closed again. He squinted, before reopening them and giving Tai a sharp look. "Wha..wuzzat for?" he asked, frowning.

Matt crossed his arms. "For being a vampire. You're evil, so we're going to kill you." He said, all the sensitivity of a blunt axe twisted into his tone. The vampire looked up, and went speechless for a few seconds. Evident panic raced through his mind, but not for the reason Matt thought…well, not completely anyways. Takeru used the misunderstanding. "No! I don't wanna die! Lemme go, I have a pollywog to take care of and my stuff is all by itself and it'll get stolen and I'M JUST A KID YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST DON'T KILL ME!" he screeched, struggling frantically at the rope. He had to get away from Matt, before he was recognized, and before he was killed.

Matt sighed, handing a stake to Tai. "Shut the kid up." He grunted, before turning and walking back towards the truck. He paused halfway there when Tai did nothing. "Hey Matt, doesn't this kid look kinda familiar to you? He looks kinda like..--" "LET ME GO NOOWW DAMNIT!" Takeru yelled, struggling ceased and eyes burning. Tai blinked and turned back. "Why? You'll just go back to killing innocent people." He said mildly. "I..uh..I can help you! I know where a prime organization is! A base! It's a hideout for the ruler of the vampiric race.." he trailed off. Oops. In his franticness, he'd given away something he'd sworn not to; traitor or not, it was a serious crime, punishable by far worse than death. Torture for eternity, cause they had that long to do it.

Tai looked interested. "Really? Well, I suppose we could keep you locked--" "No. You aren't going to start anything; stake him and let's get the hell out of here, he's lying." Matt said, reappearing once again at Tai's side. "But what if he's telling the truth? He could really help us, Matt. If we get rid of the leader then it'll be easier for us to get rid of the rest of them." Tai said, turning to Matt and frowning. "Besides," he added, "if he's lying, we can always just kill him when we find out." He said as he crossed his arms.

"….Fine. But _you're_ taking care of him." Matt grumbled, turning around. "I can't. Kari, remember?" he asked, looking back at the vampire. It suddenly looked terrified at the idea of living with Matt, which Tai found hilarious. Couldn't figure out why, really, but he did. "FINE! But you're helping. We still have to hunt, by the way. I don't care if we have to drag him along—which he'll stay in the TRUNK because he might give us away.." he growled, looking in Takeru's direction. Takeru winced.

"Well, then it's settled. He'll stay at your house, I'll come over and keep him from eating you every now and then, and we can still hunt. Perfect." Tai said, yawning. _Plus, if this kid's who I think he is…God Matt, do you even remember? _Tai wondered, looking over at his best friend. He shook his head, before untying Takeru and dragging him over to the truck. After squishing the kid into the impossibly small space between him and Matt, Tai sat down in the seat and slammed the door. Off they went, possibly starting one of the best mistakes in their lives.

* * *

End Prologue

* * *

SilverWolf: Christ. I've gotten to the second chapter, and I've been working for a week. YOU GUYS HAD BETTER APPRECIATE THIS!...yeah. Anyways.. Read and review, because reviews are what keep me going. If I stop getting reveiews, I stop posting. I have seriously no confidence, so, if you want the next chapter, REVIEW or I'll think I'm trying to post bullshit :D Thanks.

A NOTE FROM CASSY: This SHIT is AWSOME SO POST reveiws!!!!!! I am reading the whole thing while she types it. IT IS GREAT so do it!!!!!! No lie! ok so c'ya

Silverwolf: o.o; Yeah. From Cassy. Who uses to many !'s XDD Hehe. And who's crazy :D


	2. Sneaky little devils

Silverwolf: Since I'm nice, I uploaded the first chapter along with the prolouge. 'Course, you'll probly kill me for the cliffhanger. Don't worry though! I'm working on the second chapter as we shpeak :D Mainly cause Cassy is yelling at me and probly will kill me if I don't continue, but...

Fluffy: o.o Right..I'll read this when you finish -.- you CAN do this alone, correct?

Silverwolf: Uhhhh...SURE! Why couldn't I? Hehe..he...

Fluffy: -eyes suspiciously- Right. Well, Silver doesn't own Digimon, Tripps, or hot topic! She'd be rich if she did..huh..forgot to disclaim the last chapter.. :D Oh well people can get it here!

* * *

"Tai, I don't know why you took on the bright idea that he can help us. He's probably going to lead us right into a trap." Matt huffed, opening a carton of Orange juice and drinking it. "Well, is there anything we can't handle? We'll be FINE, Matt. We're stronger than any vampire out there! You saw how easy it was to get that kid…" Tai glanced over at the basement. "Yeah Tai, but that was a _kid_. He's weak." Matt said blatantly. "But how do you know he's not really experienced or anything? Hell. He could be older than us! Or anywhere near, at least.." Tai said, crossing his arms. Matt rose an eyebrow. "..What are you hinting at? You don't know anything, do you?" Matt asked, giving him a strange look.

Tai faltered. "Uh..no, 'course not, but you gotta think of how he was actin'…He cursed, and he probably wouldn't have done that if he was his normal age, huh? He's got to be older than he looks. He doesn't act like he should. And if he's older then that, then it should be fairly easy to take on the rest of them! We just gotta do it one at a time. Come on. Have we ever given up on a situation before?"

"No, but--" Matt started, but Tai cut in. "Well I'm not going to start now!" he said, jumping up from the couch. Matt could only stare at his friend, the only idiot in the world with enough stupidity to make him want to go after a thousand vampires with only his fist and a dinky little piece of wood. He shook his head. "..Fine. If this kid helps us, you win. If he turns out to be lying, I kill him, and I win." He said, crossing his arms. Tai shrugged. "Fine with me. But we gotta get the answers out of him. He didn't look very ready to spill when we got him off of that tree." He said, scratching his chin. Matt sighed and fell over onto the couch. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Takeru sat up and rubbed his head, looking around. _Where am I?_ He wondered. Everything was completely dark, but that was a good thing, he guessed. Suddenly a stream of light burst down from a spot above him, and he screeched and flew under a nearby cardboard box. "Hey midget, ya in here?" Tai called, walking down the steps. He wasn't afraid of this kid; he couldn't do _shit _to him, since he couldn't bite him. He suddenly felt a weight on his back and a claw at his neck. "Who are you, what am I doing here, and better yet, WHERE AM I!?" Takeru yelled. Tai yelped. "That's my EAR!" he hollered, shoving Takeru off. Takeru blinked. "Oh. Sorry. But seriously, where am I?" He asked, looking around.

"You're in Matt's basement. We brought you here 'cause _my_ genius acting convinced Matt to bring you back. Oh, and I came down here to give you this." He said, tossing a bag at Takeru. The shorter caught it, the package wobbling in his grip. He sniffed it, before raising an eyebrow. "Where'd you get this?" He asked, inspecting it. Tai blinked. "My last hunt. I'm a half vampire, so I don't have to do it that often. I think that's from a couple of months ago." Takeru's eyes flew open. "Holy shit! How big was the person you killed?" He asked, giving Tai an odd look. Tai blinked. "Well, he was really fat, had on this red outfit. Think he mighta been Santa Claus." He said, scratching his chin. Takeru gasped loudly. "_You _killed _SANTA CLAUS!?_ Why!? He didn't do anything to you! Why'd you kill him!?" He asked, giving Tai a stricken look. Tai stared at him blankly. "You…you mean, you still believe in that stuff?" He asked, scratching his head. Takeru frowned. "What? You mean he's not real!?" He asked, his jaw dropping.

Tai blinked. "…Never mind. Mighta been a mall Santa." He said, deciding to resolve the issue. Takeru let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Phew! You know, you almost had me worried there for a second." He said, before sinking his fangs into the bag. After finishing with it, he tossed it back to Tai, who held it up like a soiled diaper. "Ew." He commented, before the thing burst into flames and disintegrated into ash before it hit the ground. Takeru smirked. "That was cool." He said, stretching. Tai nodded. "You know what kid? I like you, what's your name?" he asked, crossing his arms. Takeru stopped dead. "…Uh…" He paused. This was Matt's friend, so he surely remembered him, but maybe not recognized. If he said his name, he was in deep shit. "Uh, it's T.K." he said, crossing his own arms.

Tai raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Whatever you say kid." He commented, before turning. "Wow. Dark already. Might as well come upstairs, we gotta question you." Tai said, heading up the stairs. Takeru groaned audibly. He hated questioning. However, he followed Tai at his own pace, glaring at cobwebs and watching as they fell from their place at his mere gaze. He smirked, but quickly stopped once he reached the top of the stairs. Matt was standing near the couch with all the enthusiasm of a dog that'd gotten hit by a motorcycle. You know, when they see another one go by and they _aren't_ one of the stupid ones who still wanna chase them.

"Uh…" Takeru paused, fiddling with one of the strings that had come dislodged from the edge of his sleeve. Matt simply pointed to the couch, and Takeru gave it a dirty look before sitting _next_ to it. He didn't care if it got him found out, he WASN'T gonna sit there. Even when he'd been human he hadn't sat on that couch. Ever. In his life. He had never done it, and he didn't want to start now, but the reason for that is a different story. As in, not the one we're telling. Anyways. Matt gave him an odd look, but refused to comment. "So." He spat, giving the younger a dirty look. "Where exactly is this..._base_ you speak of?" He asked, walking a few inches closer to him. Takeru blinked. No use in lying or refusing to tell, that'd get him killed. Plus, if he stuck with these guys, would he really get killed?…It was a chance he'd take.

"Well, let's see…we're in Odaiba...hmm…then a—Well, I know it's a few hours North from here…by car…" he grimaced. Soooo much hitch hiking. "B-but it's hidden, to everyone who isn't a vampire unless you know it's there, so, since you know it's there, th-there shouldn't any problems, and it's really big and it's stone, kinda like a castle but it's NOT a castle, so don't look for one. It's a single tower, but it's reallllyyyyy tall and it has a lot of windows but there's only one door and---" "OKAY! We get the point. So it's a tower. A few hours north of here. Do you know it's exact location? Could you direct us if we got into it's general area?" Matt interrupted. Takeru nodded. "Good. We leave in a few months..need time to prepare ourselves." And so, Matt was now in this self-listening rant on how he needed to prepare, which was muttering that no one else could really understand that well so it didn't matter anyways.

A few hours later, some time around 2:00 A.M., Tai declared that he had to leave. Of course, he didn't get out of Matt's house easily, but eventually, he got to leave so he could get a few hours' sleep before the dreaded school day. Matt didn't trust the kid enough to leave him alone in his house, so he locked him in the basement and fell asleep on the couch. He woke up the next morning, got dressed, went to school, and thought nothing more of the evil little midget that dwelled in his basement. Only, if he'd paid attention, he'd have remembered that vampires are TRAINED to pick locks, so he was really letting loose a very smart and oddly childish vampire to roam the city, which was EXACTLY what didn't need to be. At least not in Odaiba.

Takeru woke up, noticing it was no lighter than it had been when he'd gone to sleep. Aaah, no telling what time it was. He dug around in his pockets before pulling out a dusty blue vial. He grimaced, drank the contents, and chucked the vial at the wall. He started up the stairs and tried the door, raising an eyebrow as he realized it was locked. "…Okay, did he really think that would keep me in here? Jeez, Matt…" he mumbled, before grinning, pulling a small thin blade from his pocket, and unlocking the door. Sure enough, sunlight hit him full in the face, stinging his eyes, but that was what the VIAL was for! He slunk out of the basement and down the hall to a room that had previously belonged to a younger child, one that was buried in the back of Matt's mind from the moment he'd died so that painful memories couldn't resurface.

He opened the door, expecting it to be cleaned out, but was surprised to see that NOTHING had even been touched. He looked around, before going to the closet and looking down. Well, now he knew where that sandwich had gone…wow..they get kinda green after a few years' neglect! He pinched his nose, before digging around and pulling out some new clothes, changing into them and then shutting that cursed closet door to block out the stench of VERY SERIOUSLY old sandwich. He got out of that room, closed the door, and left the house.

It was a few hours later when he arrived at a mall, slinking in and looking around. He snuck past the attendants and into the nearest Hot Topic. He got plenty of strange looks, be sure of that, but it didn't stop him from marching up to the counter with a black shirt that read 'vampires attract aids' and a pair of red-stitched Tripps. (AN: FUCKING GAWSH I WANT A PAIR OF THOSE! TT Anyways..) The clerk stared at him and his Discover card—the one he'd taken from that one guy that he'd fed off of a few months ago. AND HOLY FEGGIN SHIZZLE IT STILL WORKED! Anyways. He walked out of the store wearing the stuff, getting even MORE weird looks, but this was just peachy with him--- he had plenty of stuff that he could do to the next person who gave him a weird look. He looked down at his watch and noticed it was somewhere around 4:30, meaning Matt was probably home, and probably wondering where his renegade captive had gone. Ooooh, was he in for it.

Takeru slunk into the house and looked around, blinking. Empty? He crept over to the phone and dialed Tai's number, frowning. When the aforementioned person picked up, Takeru put on his best disinterested voice. "Where's Matt?" He asked, looking at his hand. There was silence on the other end, before Tai answered. "…Out looking for you. Where the HELL were you?" Tai demanded. Takeru's heart dropped, before Tai started laughing. "What?" Takeru asked in confusion. "Ha..haha, just kidding, he'd on a date with Sora. She wanted him to take her to the movies, so she kinda…dragged him there.." Tai trailed off. "Okay, okay, it isn't that funny. You're lucky if he comes back alive." Takeru could hear the grimace in Tai's voice, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. As long as he isn't leaving me in here to rot or anything similar--" "Wait, how are you able to talk on the phone? It's in the living room, and that window's always open, and it's light outside--" "I had a potion with me. Think it's outdated though. No telling. But really, I gotta get off here before--" Takeru froze and quickly dropped the phone onto the cradle before dashing into the basement and closing/locking the door, in just enough time to hear the front door open. He let out a breath, before jumping over the side of the staircase.

The basement door opened and Matt stepped in, looking around. "Where are you?" he asked, voice devoid of anything except mild hate. Takeru winced and looked up from his spot near the stairs. "Hiding." He rasped. "Close the damn door." He added, coughing. Matt seemed to think about this, before shaking his head. "No. You'll attack me. I'm not stupid." Matt said. _Ohohohohoh, I beg to differ._ "Fine then, but I'm not moving." Takeru answered, crossing his arms. Matt sighed, but didn't give in. "Whatever. I was just making sure you were still here." He said, before turning and closing the door. '

Wait, had that been a test? Of COURSE Matt wasn't stupid enough to just leave him with a locked door..he just planned to see if he could trust Takeru not to run off. Takeru's eyes widened at the realization. OOOH. If he were to run off, Matt could probably just track him down and annihilate him if he so wished. He shook his head and paced the basement, glowering at the floor. He needed blood again in a few days, and he'd be damned if he'd sit in this stupid basement and wait. He paused as he knocked into a box, looking down at it..somewhat more at it, since it was almost level with him. He tipped it, looking in. Some of his old junk was still in there. And of course, sitting on the top…

"YUI!" he yelled, taking the near-destroyed panda out. The stitches were torn in places, and eye popped out, a coca-cola stain on the stomach. The true signs of a beloved toy gone through hell and back. Ahh. Yep. Takeru winced. Wow. He needed to take better care of his stuff. Soon enough he was wishing he'd never yelled, because the door flew open. He instinctively hissed and flew under the stairs. Matt descended, turning once he was at the bottom of the stairs and looking at Takeru. "So.." he commented. Takeru jumped. Uh oh. Matt probably knew who he was now, since he had to go and YELL! What was he going to do if Matt _did_ know?

…Probably die.

* * *

Silverwolf: oo; Does matt know? Will he kill poor Takeru? I DONNO! Well, I do, but YOU GOTTA WAIT HAH!

Fluff: Hah, they're gonna kill you.

Silver: Hehe...oh well..if they doo...I can RUN TO MEXICO! -dodges Cassy trying to strangle her- EEP! x.x Read and review please folkie wolkies!


	3. Lessons, the truth, The hunt, and a Foe

Silverwolf: Alright people o.o I already got a review! From Fiorella Takaishi! n.n Thankyou! I didn't expect to get reviews this early, but I guess it's a good story :3 Hehe. Well, here's the update Fior!

Fluffy: Owwow...Takeru's Bipolarness is killing me. HA. Haha. Hee. Uh...yeah. Silver doesn't own shit. XD Hah!

Silver: O.o Oooookay fluffly...no more cake and cereal for youuuu...

Cassy laughs. Hah. At the insanity of it all Hah.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"..and the answer to number seven?" A very bored Tai was sitting in Matt's living room, a white board and a dry-erase marker in hand. Takeru flopped over on the floor. "Thirteen." He said, yawning. Tai checked the number off, nodding. "Yup. Number Eight?" "…Do I HAVE to? I hate math. Can I just, you know, go back to sleep?" he asked, yawning. Tai shook his head. "No. Trust me, you need it. This morning you didn't know what six divided by three was. So give it up, you're LEARNING. Matt doesn't want an uneducated freeloader." Tai commented. Takeru's eyes flew open and he sat up, nails digging into the carpet. "_What!?"_ he asked, giving Tai a strange look. "I'm six years old! I live in the BASEMENT for ch—Crimany's sake! And I'm a FREELOADER!?" He asked, earning a laugh from Tai. "Not in my opinion." He commented, before pointing insistently to number nine.

Takeru groaned "Eighty seven. Now, can I go to sleep? Psh, freeloader, hard to freeload in your own house." He mumbled. Tai blinked. "Huh?" he asked. Takeru blinked. "Nothing." He said. As you can see, Matt hadn't figured out Takeru's Identity yet; he was just forcing him upstairs to do math. Personally, Takeru would have preferred being found out. Tai just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He yawned. "Alright, just one more and we'll stop. I'm hungry." He stated, giving Matt an evil look. Matt rose a brow as well. "FUCK no. You can eat FOOD." He said, crossing his arms. Tai looked oddly crestfallen. "Aww, but it's hilarious!" he argued.

Takeru looked back and forth. "Uh…Tai? I think you should just stick with the food." He said, creeping away from Matt's evil glares and towards the basement. He was quickly grabbed and set back in front of the evil whiteboard, like a small child trying to escape kindergarten handwriting lessons. "Uhhh…." He looked up. "FIVE! Can I GO now?!" he asked, looking over at Tai. Tai nodded. Takeru scampered off into the basement, grabbing Yui on his way under the stairs. It wasn't long until he heard Tai and Matt in conversation. He listened intently, head tilted to one side and his grip tighter than usual on the stuffed Panda.

"Well, Matt, I seriously think it's true. I mean, he _acts_ like him, he _talks_ like him, and he _looks_ like him! There can't be any other explanation."

"..Tai, you're probably wrong. He's dead, remember? There's no way it's him."

"Fine. You don't believe me, I'll prove it!" Takeru heard Tai head down the stairs and hid farther under them. Tai reached the bottom, looking around. "Hey TK, can you come here for a minute?" He asked. Takeru winced, poking his head out from under the stairs. "..why?" he asked, feigning curiosity. "Oh, I just wanna make sure of something." Tai said, before turning and heading back upstairs. Takeru hesitated a few minutes, but soon reluctantly followed after him.

Once they were in the living room, Tai turned to him. "Alright. Sit on the couch." Tai said, pointing to it. Takeru looked over at it, then back to Tai, jaw dropping. "NO WAY! I mean, uh..it's uh..got..dust mites! And..uh.._Matt_ has been sitting on it!" he said, giving the couch a disturbed look as if he felt mildly sorry for it. He now had a new understanding with the couch. "Uh..plus..I mean, the floor's more comfy!" He sat down on the floor, smiling weakly. "See? Yeah, nice comfy floor, mhm!" he commented. He knew he was acting a fool, but there was NOOO WAAAYYY he was gonna sit on that couch. Nope.

Tai sighed. "Whatcha got there?" he then asked, pointing at Yui. "Huh? Oh, this is Y-..uh..a..toy I found..uuhh…it was in a box..and..uh..I liked it, so I Uh..you know… I picked it up and stuff.." he mumbled, picking at the carpet nervously. Tai rose his eyebrows at Matt, as if to say "SEE?!" but Matt wouldn't give up. He yanked Tai over to him, whispering. "How do you know that kid just isn't some crack headed germophobe?" he asked, giving Tai a weird look. Tai gave a really exaggerated sigh of frustration. "LOOK Matt! He's JUST like him, why can't you accept that?" he snapped, pointing at Takeru.

…_Oooooh shit._ Takeru thought, standing up and inching his way back into the basement. Tai suddenly snapped his gase to him, growling. "NO. You stay here." He snarled, pointing to the space next to the couch. Takeru balefully went and sat back down, like a scalded puppy. "But..it's too bright in here!" he said, glancing over at the window. Okay. He KNEW better. "You have that potion stuff. Stay in here, midg." He said. Takeru glowered. It was Tai's new nickname for him; a shortened version of the word midget.

After the argument continued for a good hour and neither got anywhere, they settled for the silent treatment(Takeru tried to escape many times during this, mostly resulting in Tai dragging him back into the living room by the back of his shirt. Takeru would curse him, sit by the couch, and attempt again about six minutes later. Once it was five.).

"..OKAY! What in the HELL are you guys fighting about!?" Takeru asked, standing and crossing his arms, glaring at them both. He knew very well what they fought over, but he wasn't going to give his eavesdropping away just so he could NOT sit through a boring explanation. Tai looked up, eyes narrowing. "What's your true name?" he asked, a slight growl to his voice. It was the first time Tai had ever been cross with him, so it shocked the answer right out of him. "Takeru..why?" he asked, but seconds later realized his mistake. His stomach and heart both dropped down and snapped at the bungee chords, continuing to drop even after hitting the floor.

Matt looked up, an unreadable but NOT very nice-looking-look on his face. Takeru whipped his head back and forth to look between them, feeling like he was probably only two inches tall. Matt was gonna kill him!!

(Okay, I'll just end it here!!! –gets hit with few objects..but they're heavy- OWOWOW! Okay okay…-grumbles-)

Takeru continued to panic as Matt stayed silent, his heartbeat and breathing making him feel like he was swaying back and forth. In reality, he was, and soon fainted. Huh? Takeru fainted? Tai just kinda watched him, facefaulting a tad. "Uhhh….he..fainted." he stated blankly. Matt growled. "State the fucking obvious. Get him out of here." He said coldly, turning and going back down the hall to his room. He slammed the door behind him, and silence rang loudly throughout the house. Tai stood there for a few minutes, at a slight loss of what to do. Finally, he picked Takeru up, going downstairs to the basement and depositing him in the corner he usually slept in. He shuddered, before heading back up.

It was gonna be one HELL of a week, enduring Matt's wrath, but Tai had a vague feeling that Maybe, just maybe, they'd tough it out. Of course, this theory was proved right, because they were still standing a week later, and Matt was in a considerably good mood. He, Tai, and the acclaimed 'midget' were going hunting, and Matt wanted nothing more then to kill off a huge pile of vampires after completely failing the past few tries. Everyone was loaded up in the truck, it was 9:00 P.M., and the drive was going smooth. Takeru sat in the trunk of the van, counting the rust spots growing in the black paint with nothing but sheer boredom.

"One..two..three..fo-OW! Watch it!" he yelled, turning back to glare at Matt. The fucker'd aimed for a pothole. His only response was a vague smirk. Ooooh, wonderful. Takeru continued to sulk the whole way to that painfully familiar forest. It wasn't long before they stopped, and Tai popped over to the trunk to get the equipment out. "This is your first time with us hunting, so please, PLEASE stay in the trunk. We can't have you running off. We'll never find you. Can I trust you to stay here? You're 13, so hopefully you've got the sense.." he trailed off, looking after Matt as he slunk into the woods. Takeru gave Tai an overlarge grin and merely nodded. "If you find anything silver, GIVE IT. You'd have no use for it." He said, eyes narrowing. Tai gave him an odd look, but nodded none the less.

….And that was where Takeru was now. He was bored, staring out of the trunk at a patch of black grass. IT was then that a pair of feet covered that grass. Takeru looked up. Those feet led to a pair of legs, a waist, a chest, arms, shoulders, neck, and finally…. "DAISUKE!" Takeru yelled, before his expression switched from surprise to Rage. He jumped out of the trunk. "What're you doing here?" he asked, leaning against the vehicle. Daisuke smirked. "Came to check on Damien's favorite _pet_." He growled. "Looks like you're doing FINE. What you been up to? Hanging with the hunters? I should report that, you know." He said, the smirk growing. Takeru shook his head. "You do it, and I'll..I'll.." he trailed off. "You'll what? Kill me? Heh." Daisuke just laughed.

Takeru growled and jabbed at him, claws digging into the other's throat. Daisuke blinked, before combusting into a pile of Dust. Takeru looked down at it and grimaced. Daisuke would be back; that's why Takeru didn't mind killing him. He ALWAYS came back, because he was a rebirth. They would die, and possibly come back from a span of hours to weeks later. They never stayed down, unless you used an ancient for of alchemy, which Takeru didn't currently know.

It was then that Matt and Tai returned. Matt looked gleeful, and Tai was examining a rather large cut on his hand. "Bastard..got right at the hand..Huh? What's that?" he asked, spotting the dust pile near the trunk of the truck. Takeru popped up and looked over, giving Tai an innocent shrug. "Didja find anything silver?" he asked, that familiar childish innocence taking over once again. Tai held up a small silver chain, something that looked like an oversized dime on it. Takeru grabbed it, examining it and biting at the dimey thing a few times. He looked satisfied after those few bites, sticking it into his pocket and giving Tai an appreciative nod.

They headed home, Takeru's memory of Daisuke fresh in his mind. He'd come back sometime soon, and probably tell Damien where he was. He had to fix the problem before it arose. He'd have to do something, and he knew just what; He'd run away. Far away, so that Matt, Tai, Damien, and even Daisuke couldn't find him. That's what he'd do. And he'd be safe until the world exploded or something retarded like that. The plan formulated in his mind, and he attempted to relax the rest of the way home.

* * *

End chapter Two

* * *

Alrighty! Thanks for readin' folks! n.n I'm trying to update as often as possible, so ya might get another chapter tonight! Cassy keeps growling at me too, so... :x Yeah, most likely...hehe...n.n;;;;;;

Cassy: MOOOOORRRREEEEEE!!! -twitch, growl, foam at mouth-

Silver: o.o...Heee...heee...heee... READ AND REVIEW!!! -runs-


	4. Dillema, possible filler XD

Silverwolf: Okay, I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I have to stay after school until 5, so I can only get so much done. This is the price to pay if you want faster updates XD At least it's decent sized, no?

Fluff: She doesn't own Digimon. So..don't even think she does! She isn't THAT smart...-.-

Silver: T.T Heyy...

* * *

It was near 7:00 P.M. when Takeru left; it was late winter, so it'd gotten dark somewhere around five. He slunk out of the house, looking around and pausing. Well, he'd made it to the front yard, and he had absolutely NO CLUE where he was going. Goodie. He sighed, before seeing Matt's light turn on and dashing off down the street at amazing speed. His feet carried him at a pace that could have normally killed a human. He was halfway across town in about ten minutes. He stopped to gather his bearings, looking around. It was a part of the city he'd never been in. It was famous for how many people got mugged, but this was no problem for Takeru; he was stronger than some stupid drunk guy with a handgun.

It took him a few minutes to realize it, but there were no lights save for a few unbroken street lights. All was silent as well. Immediately, he was on his guard. He turned to walk back another way and stopped. He stared, eyes focused on one spot and arms down at his sides.

"Hello again Takeru. I see your alone. What are you doing, out here in the city? Don't you have a _hunter_ to stay with?" Daisuke stepped forwards, earning sniggers from several others. Takeru counted them. One, two, three—He stopped at twelve. A dozen of them? PLUS Daisuke!? He grimaced. Most of them looked like rookies, but there were a few higher levels. "I ran away.." he said, attempting to keep his voice level and indifferent. Apparently his fear leaked out, because Daisuke's trademark smirk appeared.

"What? Afraid of one rebirth and a few rookies? My, you've certainly been away too long, _Ruler's Pet_. He wants you back. You could come willingly if you so choose. If not, I can always arrange otherwise." He said, motioning to the troop behind him. Takeru took a few steps back. "I'm never going back. You can't make me. I'd rather die!" he spat, giving Daisuke a very cat-like glare. Daisuke was about to respond, when his face settled into a cold sneer. "I see your secret service is here. Guess it's time to have a little fun. Maybe we'll be getting dinner tonight after all." He said, taking a short knife from his pocket.

Takeru whipped around, his jaw dropping. "Why did you follow me!?" he half-yelled, shock evident on his face. "Well, for one, you've got one hell of an explanation to give, you're in HUGE trouble, kid, and PLUS, semi-hostage or not, we DON'T leave part of the team to fend on their own." Matt said, biting the edge of his glove to get it farther onto his hand. Tai stood next to him, giving Daisuke a look to kill. Apparently, they knew each other. Takeru could only watch as Matt, Tai, and the vampires fought, but soon joined in and took out Daisuke and a few of the rookies. He'd just finished off with the third one, scared out of wits, when he was almost knocked over by Tai fighting one of the higher levels. He jumped out of the way and knocked into another one of them, looking up with huge eyes.

He quickly shut them, expecting death, but it never came, because Matt had just finished with the remaining and had gone after it. Takeru dashed once again to the sidelines, continuing to watch; he knew he was no good in this fight, so he wasn't going to get caught up in the mess and get in the way. Sooner or later, the last of them were defeated, and Matt looked a little more than happy.

"FINALLY! Some action! Maybe you should sneak out more often, Tak—uh, kid." He said, scratching his head. He didn't know what to call Takeru anymore. He was still in denial that he was his little brother, even if he knew, but he'd give the kid a chance as far as friendship went. One screw up and he was gone, though.

The walk home was mostly silent, except for the few comments that were quickly whispered between Matt and Tai. Takeru hung back behind them guiltily, fiddling with his thumbs. He dreaded the moment they would get home, because he knew he was in HUGE trouble, and there was so much they could do to him..like..like..Chinese water torture or something(That stuff SUCKS! I've gone through something similar XD)! When they finally made it back, Tai all but FORCED him to sit on the couch, which Takeru did only out of fear for his well-being, and Matt paced in front of him.

"You know, I don't even know what punishment to give you. I could slap you around a little, but I doubt you'd get the picture. Cussing you out wouldn't cut it either. Christ, I'm terrible with kids. Uhh..whatever, you're grounded. Go to the basement and don't let me see you out for three days." He growled, pointing at the door. Not unlike that scalded puppy that we heard of before, Takeru silently slunk into the basement and closed the door behind him. Ooooh yes, hurt was he.

Takeru didn't sleep well that day, and eventually ended up sneaking another potion and slinking silently out of the basement. He then remembered that it was Saturday, and froze, listening for signs of Matt. None. He was either asleep, or gone. He looked out the window just in time to see Matt's truck leave the driveway, and waited until he was up the street before sneaking out of the house and following him. It seemed to take forever, with lots of hiding behind buildings and creeping along rooftops, but eventually Matt stopped at a small-rent building. There was an occupied sign on the window, and Matt got out of his truck and inspected it, before nodding and grabbing his guitar from his truck and going in. Takeru followed him.

He followed the older down a few hallways and into a large room, where a few other guys were throwing stuff at each other and goofing off. Suddenly, a tall brown haired boy appeared at Matt's side. "QUIET!" he barked, causing silence to ring throughout the room. Everyone got into position, and the boy nodded. "Good, good. Matt, get to your post." He said, before sitting down at a table to watch them. Takeru hid out in the hallway, watching.

Matt rolled his eyes at the brunette, but signaled for a blonde to start the drums. The boy nodded, tapping out a short rhythm before a light guitar solo started up. Matt gave the brunette a "happy now?" look, before starting to sing.

_Oooh, you were lost out in the darkness,  
Just what were you lookin' for?  
There's only one reflection,  
On the mirror beside the door._

_Is it mine, or is it yours?  
I know that I've seen you before.  
And we'll reach our goal together,  
But it'll take a-something more._

_When we've reached our limits,  
And we can't possibly go on,  
We remind ourselves we're not alone,  
And our journey continues along._

_There's a limitless possibility,  
One for you and me,  
But we have to make it work, girl,  
To keep up with eternity.  
But what if you keep asking,  
There's gotta be a catch,  
Happiness can't happen,  
Especially not yet,  
It can't be caught or found abroad,  
At least not for you,  
You need my help to make you see,  
That your ambitions are true._

_And if the future beats us,  
And we can't carry on,  
Well let me tell you something baby,  
We've been together all along._

The song ended, and Matt grumbled something about the bass being flat, before leaving the mic and setting his guitar down. The brunette nodded at their performance. "Good job Ishida, this is your best practice yet. But you gotta keep Denny in line if you want a record deal. Let him practice a bit more so he's at your level." He then went off into some kind of discussion with Matt that Takeru didn't understand, but that was okay. He didn't really want to anyways.

"Wow, He can sing." A voice said from behind him. Takeru jumped and turned, blinking. "Oh. Hey Kosh." He said, letting out a breath he'd never known he was holding. The redhead grinned. "How you doing? Heard you're living with a hunter. Daisuke said he was givin' some lowlife trouble, and naturally I thought of you." He said, a grin on his face. Takeru rolled his eyes and led his friend back into the main room.

"Of course. Who ELSE would need help while being attacked by him? He's gotten a lot easier to get rid of..it's bothering me. It's like he's biding time." Takeru said. Kosh nodded. "Well, we can take him. If things get rough, we can always get Ritsuka and Takato, right?" he asked, as they walked out of the 'studio'. Takeru merely nodded, before jumping. "Ohno! I'm supposed to be grounded!" he said, giving a nervous glance back at the building. Kosh raised an eyebrow.

"YOU? GROUNDED? I can't imagine why I find that hard to believe." Kosh burst out into a fit of laughter, earning a smack to the head. They walked to Takeru's 'home' like that, bantering back and forth, before going into the living room. "Wow. Nice place." Kosh said, yawning. Takeru rolled his eyes. "I guess. It's better than living in a burned down shed though, I guess.." he added, yawning and stretching.

He and Kosh talked for a while, before Kosh blinked. "Hey, isn't that the truck from the place you came from?" he asked, causing Takeru to turn. "Aah! Hurry, get out of here before he sees--..you.." he mumbled, as the door opened. Matt looked between them, his glare settled on Takeru. "You, out of my house. As for _you_…" he turned to Takeru, glowering at him.

"I am gonna KILL you."

* * *

Silverwolf: Whoopsies! Looke like little Taka-chan is in big Dookie! XD

AS FOR THE SONG!

Yes, I wrote it. Yes, I know it sucks. XD That is all.

Read and review please :3 I shall love you forever! OH yeah..here you go Dragon, ye greedy little monkey .


End file.
